Privileges
by MoffandAvencore
Summary: There are some things only brothers can do for...or to each other. Oneshot series. No Elricest or slash.
1. Only Ed can Cuddle with Al

Only Ed can CUDDLE with Al.

The endless ticking of the clock in the corner only seemed to add more lonely atmosphere to the stillness of the hotel room. But, Al was too preoccupied to notice. His giant, leather gauntlets wrapped tenderly around the toy truck he had, "tumbled upon" in town earlier that morning as he pushed it along the floor. The soft whistling of the rusty wheels drowned out the soft imitations of a motor Al was humming under his breath. About to surrender the car to a direct and purposeful collision with the wall, the door clicked. Al's metal head shot up with a clank,

"Brother!" he said excitedly. Ed awkwardly stumbled in; his tired eyes were well hidden behind his long bangs. Al's excitement instantly morphed into that small bit of concern that always turned up symbiotically in association with his brother,

"Brother, you okay?" Ed flinched, as if he'd just been touched, and his voice filled the room with a weary sigh,

"Yea, there was just a small...accident..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Al's eyes narrowed,

"Accident?" Ed plopped down on the bed and began to unfasten his boots,

"Yea...there was a box, and a couple of goats...maybe a peach cart...bastard..."

Ed's voice was so mumbled and quiet, Al only got, "peach bastard" out of the sentence. He decided not to push the subject further. Ed sat up, his movements slow and sluggish. Al looked at him as he combed his hair back with his fingers,

"What's that on your head?" Al asked. Ed's eyes crossed as they rolled up to his forehead. He slowly pointed a metal finger to the large bruise staining his skin,

"Oh, this?"

"_Yes_," Al said, irritation mixing in with the worry. Ed waved a careless hand,

"Nothing," Ed said. Al sighed,

"Come on, Ed, you can tell me-" his hands moved to his knees as he started to stand, but Ed shot out his hand,

"No, don't get up," he said with forced optimism. Al would've blinked if he had the ability,

"Okay..." he said apprehensively. He sat back down with a 'thunk' that vibrated the room. Ed pulled off his red coat, which was covered with mud, Al observed. Ed rubbed the back of his neck as he sank down next to his brother,

"So, whatcha' been up to...?" Ed's golden eyes fell upon the toy truck. It was a small wooden thing with green and red paint, hardly the toy of a thirteen year old. Al followed Ed's line of vision, and his arms shot out wildly,

"Oh, uh, j-just something I found!" he stuttered as he quickly shoved the toy under his cot. Al looked back at Ed, expecting to see cocked eyebrows or his smug, "oh my God, are you serious?" smirk, but got an affectionate smile instead. It wasn't one Ed wore normally; it was sappy, proud, slightly condescending... nostalgic... creepy.

"Uh...Ed?" Al started. Ed sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. Al turned his gaze forward,

"You look tired, Brother."

Ed groaned, "I feel fine."

"Why don't you rest for a while?"

"hmph..." There were a few moments of pure, uninterrupted silence, which meant Ed had to be asleep. Al reached under the bed, and pulled out his truck again. He rolled it across the floor_, _

Then Al shifted with a sudden weight dropped onto his side._  
_

Al looked down to see that Ed had slid down the wall and landed on his arm.

Al gazed at his brother. His eyes were half open, and his cheeks were red. His hair fell across Al's armor like water over stone as he leaned on his brother's arm.

Al bit back a giggle as he gingerly lowered Ed down onto his lap. He draped his arm across Ed's back and rubbed it in slow gentle circles. He felt the strain of Ed's tensed muscles, and heard the rustle of the cloth against his tanned skin,

"Are you okay, Brother?"

Ed's brow twitched and furrowed, and he nuzzled his face farther into his brother's side... and Al felt, beyond all possibility, the nonexistent muscles of his face stretch into what would have been a caring smile.

A:N/ Hello, my fellow 'fictioners.' This will be an ongoing oneshot series about the special 'big brother' privileges Ed has. This was written by me, but edited and IMPROVED by EchoRose480. Love ya, Onii-chan. 3 Please visit her channel for some _seriously_ good stuff. **REVIEWS** would be lovely. ;) Please stay tuned for the next chapter, Only Ed can Laugh at Al's Jokes.


	2. Only Ed can Laugh at Al('s jokes)

A:N/ Thanks to all my faithful followers and reviewers! I love you all so much! Please stay in touch and review whenever possible; I love hearing from you guys. It really makes me happy! :) Oh, and I am accepting prompts, if you wanna share.

* * *

Only Ed can Laugh at Al('s jokes)

"Hey, look at that guy." A shrill voice, a little too loudly, sounded from the booth three rows down. Edward started, and leaned his torso to peer around the corner of the leather upholstered seats. His eyes fell upon a young couple. The man wore a mint green suit, and the woman was decked out in a pink dress, sprinkled with pink roses, ruffles, and bows. It looks like a cupcake puked all over her, Ed concluded with a malicious grin. The woman chuckled behind a white, lace glove,

"He's _gigantic_. You think he gets hot in that armor of his?" Ed glanced up at his brother who was sitting across from him. He was staring out the window again. He had his leather gloves neatly rested over each metallic thigh as he watched the green, lush landscape fly by...apparently ignorant to the comments of the cupcake-couple.

"Maybe you should ask him," the man said with a caress up her shoulder. The woman eyeballed the armor,

"You know...with armor that extravagant..."

"You think he might be compensating for something?" the man finished. The couple fell into a fit of poorly masked, high-pitched giggles. Ed clenched his jaw. He didn't want to cause a scene, and embarrass Al again...but it was getting harder to hold it in. The man elbowed his girl,

"Here, let's get his attention- Hey, big metal guy!" Ed shot out his hand,

"Al n-" it was too late. Alphonse turned his gaze to the back of the box car,

"Yes, sir?" he asked, his voice high and innocent. Ed's stomach clenched. The man shoved his hand into his pocket as his pink-elephant tightened her arm around his shoulders,

"We were just wondering..." he said, glancing at her for approval, "How do you piss in that thing?" Al's voice hiccupped in stunned silence,

"I..." The couple, once again, rolled their heads back with laughter, causing their throats to bulge out grotesquely. Al straightened and returned his gaze forward.

"Uh...Ed, they were just kidding." Al tried to calm.

Edward's eyes were hidden, but his cheeks were blood red. His fists quivered as they tightened. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat,

"AHEM!"

The couple turned, and froze. The boy's eyes were narrowed slits, his lips were curled in a defiant frown, his arms sat crossed over his puffed out chest,

"Piss..._off_," he growled. The woman and man turned to their respective window. And they stayed quiet. Ed bit back a snigger as the satisfaction bubbled in his lungs. Al watched him as he slid his knees up under his jaw. Ed watched the sun dance over the water as the train crossed over the bridge.

Al knew...time to cheer him up. What a shame; he was in such a good mood, too.

"Uh, Brother?" Al called. Edward turned to his brother, his face adopting a forced smile,

"Yeah?" Al's soul fire eyes widened,

"I have a joke for you," Ed's head cocked to the side like a curious cat,

"Uh...ok," Al never told jokes...not deliberately. Al had a kind of humor that brilliantly compounded sarcasm and sometimes innocent observation. Al creaked forward expectantly,

"Knock-knock..."

Ed's face fell into a grimace. Knock-knock jokes? Seriously? Al could do better than that, couldn't he?

"...Who's there?" he choked.

"Smellmop," Ed's eyes widened,

"Smellmop who?" Al pointed at him,

A moment of tense silence.

"KCH...GAHAHAHAHA!" The blonde clutched his stomach as frantic fits of laughter shook his body. Alphonse leaned his head back and laughed heartily, a cute giggle that slowly got louder with each passing second.

The coupled looked at each other,

"Smellmop who...?" Ed and Al glanced back. The woman smiled awkwardly at her husband,

"I don't...I don't get it. What's funny about smellmop who?" The man shrugged,

"What was it again?"

"Smellmop-who."

"I don't get it," the couple repeated the joke many times before the train came to a halt. Al waited for Ed to stumble out of the train, his feet numb from the blood rushing to his brain. It took a good half hour for the two to stop laughing.

* * *

A:N/ Sadly, the joke isn't mine. I found it on Yahoo. -_- Please **REVIEW** and follow for the next chapter, Only Ed can Sing to Al.

(Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine. If it was, it would have a LOT more Ed!wump). :,(


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone! I miss you all so much, and I hope you haven't abandoned me. :( My computer went up in smoke...literally. I won't be able to write, let alone post any stories for a while. When I get my new computer I will get back on track with all my stories. Please wait for me, I will be back!

Sincerely,

MoffandAvencore


	4. Anuthor's Note: The Return

*Crawls out of the depths*

I'm...ALIVE!

Hi, Everyone. I know it's been forever since my last update! It really sucks not being able to write very often. I've been using my mom's computer, and her programs are total crap for writing. -_- But despite this, just to show you I'm still thinking of you, I wrote you guys a few chapters to keep you occupied until my updates become regular again. Keep your fingers crossed that i get a new computer soon, and I hope you all had a great summer!

Keep in touch!

Your friend,

Moff


	5. Only Ed can Dance with Al

**Only Ed can Dance with Al**

Ed's lips pinched in a hard line at his reflection in the mirror. The baggy, black pants of his tuxedo draped over his loafers and onto the floor like a kid in his dad's pajamas. He huffed angrily and rolled up the cuffs,

"Best Taylor in Central, my ass." he cussed, remembering the money back guarantee. Al's helmet clanked as he turned towards his brother,

"Why don't you just throw them in the dryer?" he asked. Ed cocked an appalled eyebrow,

"Are you kidding? This is a $100 tux!" Al shrugged and returned his gaze to the beige wall in front of him.

"Brother?" Al called, his voice quiet with apprehension. Ed caught it instantly. He turned, his fingers nudging his burgundy tie upwards,

"What's up?" Ed knew it was just the late afternoon light casting color through the window, but Ed would've sworn Al turned pink,

"Do you think you'll have to dance?" Al asked. Ed's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he hastily turned his attention back to his reflection,

"Of course not! It's Colonel Bastard's fault we have to go to this stupid thing in the first place. I'm just gonna' go in, grab a jumbo shrimp cocktail and whip out of there as fast as I can." Ed turned in front of the mirror, examining his back side as well as his front. He was going for the food, that was all.

"Well...then what about me?" Al asked as he twiddled his thumbs. Ed half listened as he raked his bangs out of his eyes with a handful of gel,

"Hm?"

"What if someone asks me to dance?" Ed furrowed his brow curiously,

"What, like a girl?" Al grunted frustrated, his embarrassment wearing down his nerve,

"Yes, Ed! Like a girl." he confirmed. Ed put his hands on his hips as he groaned passively,

"Al, you're a suit of armor. I wouldn't count on a bunch of girls asking you to da-" Ed's eyes froze on his brother's reflection, and he shut his mouth. Al was staring at the floor, his fingers were wrapped tightly around his metallic knees. Ed felt guilt pinch his insides,

"Al, I-"

"Guess you're right, Brother." Al said with forced cheer. An awkward silence gripped the room. Al stared at the floor, Ed stared at his brother.

"Al, get up."  
Al's head turned upwards,

"Huh?" he asked. Ed held out a gloved hand to his brother,

"Get up." Al rubbed the back of his head, making a squeak with his leather gauntlet,

"Uh...ok." he took his brother's hand. Ed gazed up at his baby brother, who towered over him.

"Give me your hands," Ed said. Al did so. Ed took one hand and put it around his waist, the other he took in his hand and held out to the side.

"When you hold a girl, you put one hand here," he said squeezing the gauntlet on his waste, "and the other here." he said shaking the one in the air. Al began to stutter, but Ed avoided his gaze and continued,

"Now, I put one hand on your shoulder," he said.

"Can you reach it?" Al asked innocently. Ed glared,

"The positions don't have to be _exact_."

"Oh, ok." Al said happily. Ed scuffled back into place,

"Now, make sure when you're holding them, you don't hold them too close or they might scratch themselves on your spikes." Al nodded.

"Now watch my feet," Ed said, starting to sway, "it's a simple box step, see?"

A:N/ Thank you all for waiting SO patiently! I am back... sort of. I'm stuck using my mom's computer, so updates will be scarce for a while. Still, I miss you guys! Please Review and tell me how you're doing! ;)


	6. Only Ed can Clean Al

**Only Ed can Clean Al**

Havoc and Hawkeye both leaned up against the wall. Havoc chewed on the end of his cigarette contemplatively while Riza folded her arms. Neither said a word. They just watched,

"Oh, no! What the hell is _this_?!" Ed screamed. Al's helmet and chest plate were off. He sat against the wall, surrounded by suds, buckets, bars of soap, grease, oil and pools of running water. Black mud oozed out of the ports and holes in his armor. Ed's legs scrambled for footing on the wet ground as his backside swayed. His whole upper torso leaned into Al's stomach, so his legs dangled helplessly. The sound of a brush could be heard scrubbing the inside of the younger Elric. The older one cursed and cleaned, practically swimming in his brother,

"It this...sewage?!" he asked, completely horrified.  
Havoc took a long drag on his cigarette,

"Now that's devotion." he said admiringly.  
Hawkeye nodded.

"Have you _ever_ cleaned in here?!"

"Well, it's not like I can reach it, Brother!"

A:N/ Yes, this one is shorter. Not all of them are going to be long and descriptive, but snippets are good too, right? Review and leave a nasty comment if you hate it.


	7. Only Ed can Feed Al

**Only Ed can Feed Al**

"Ok, Al, here comes the train! Say, "AH." Edward coaxed. He held a spoonful of a green substance that resembled pudding and moved it towards his brother's thin mouth. Ed held his mouth open as an example of the proper technique. Al's brow furrowed, his lips curved into a defiant snarl,

"Brother, I can feed myself," he grunted. Ed's paused, and he pouted,

"Al, don't be difficult. You know you haven't worked your fingers enough to grab a spoon." Al leaned forward, the wires in his arms tugging on his pale skin as he scowled,

"Yes, I have!" Ed sniggered,

"Haven't." Al's face flushed angrily,

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Have!"

"Haven't."

"HA-" Al choked on a sudden spoonful of mushy food being spoon fed into his mouth.

"Good boy! Eat up!" Ed cooed. Al gulped the food with a grimace,

"You..." Ed smiled patronizingly,

"Shh. You're disturbing the conductor." he said raising another spoonful. Al didn't know how, or when, but Ed was going to pay. Ed puttered with the noises of an engine,

"Chuga-chuga-chooo-choo, here comes the train! AH, BUT WHAT'S THIS?! RUN! IT'S GONNA CRASH!" Ed shoved the spoon into his brother's mouth with a violent rush towards the back of his throat. Al shut his mouth and the spoon hit his nose awkwardly. He sputtered, the goop flying all over his face. He moved to wipe it off,

"Brother, what the-?!"

Ed flung his arms around his stick skinny Brother, his voice heavy with flamboyant, dramatic, despair,

"Oh, Al, the train! All those lives lost! We must rebuild!" he said grabbing for the spoon. Al desperately tried to shove his brother off with all the strength of a kitten, to no avail. Ed kept his arms wrung tightly around Al, only ever tightening his hold. Al groaned,

"You really need a hobby, Brother."

A:N/ Review! Oh, and if there's a special privilege you think Ed has, feel free to leave suggestions in the review box! ;)


	8. Only Ed can Teach Al How to Swim

**Only Ed can teach Al how to Swim**

Ed rolled up his shorts, letting the water roll over his grass stained knees. He sighed contentedly at the cool, rushing waves cascading over his dirtied skin,

"Al, come on, the water's great!" he shouted. Al stood on the very precipice of the river bank. He leaned over the edge, biting his lip nervously,

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine over here." he said, voice trembling. Ed splashed handfuls of water over his hair. He shook the droplets off his locks by rocking his head back and forth, much like a dog. Ed waded over the smooth stones of the creek, and took a flamboyant cannon ball into the deep drop. He flew his head back with a hoot of laughter,

"Look, Al," he encouraged, "It's not even that deep." Al looked over the blackness of the spinning water, and slowly started to step back,  
"N-no, I'm ok." Ed cocked his soaked eyebrow,

"Al, look, you can't go your whole life without swimming!"

"Sure I can!" he said optimistically. "I'll start right now." Al crossed his arms and plopped indignantly down onto the shore. Ed was getting irritated,

"Come on Al. What if you fall in someday? Don't you wanna know how to get out?" Al smirked,

"Well, I won't have to worry about drowning if I stay on land now, won't I?"  
He had a point..and it irked Ed to no end.

"Al, come on! I'll teach you!"

"No."

"_Al_!"

"No!"

"Fine! Be a baby!" Ed turned with contempt and ducked down low into the pool. Stupid Al.  
Alphonse crossed his arms and pouted, taking the seconds of silence to come up with a crushing comeback. He set his honey eyes on the ripples of the rushing water, waiting for his brother to resurface...

...

...and it was taking longer than it should've. Al kept his gaze transfixed on the flow of the river, waiting for any disruption. He started counting up seconds.

"...Brother?" Al wrapped his fingers around his arms more tightly,

"Brother, this isn't funny." he said. No blond hair. No Brother. Al stood up and kicked off his sandals,

"Brother, if you're trying to get me into the water it's not gonna' work!" Al shouted to the dark water. He watched the waves, his stomach starting to lurch,

"Ed...?" he called.

Nothing.

Al didn't know he had jumped in until the cold of the water sent a jolt up his back. He fell into the pool, and the ripples once again calmed.  
The river was still.  
Then two blonde heads resurfaced, sputtering and gasping. The younger looked panicked, the older just looked annoyed,

"A-Al!" he sputtered, "What the heck was that?"

"Bro-" Ed turned at the sound of a gurgled cry. His eyes widened at the sight of Al's arms flailing, desperately searching for something solid. Ed reached out, and grabbed Al's shirt. He strained and hoisted Al up out of the water. The boys sputtered as Al shakily grabbed Ed and clutched him tightly. Ed felt his body start to get dragged under, and he struggled to pull his brother off,

"S-stop it!" he cried. Al's eyes were wide with terror, but he responded. His arms stopped flailing, but Ed kept a tight grip on his brother's shirt. He spoke between gasps and sputters as the water flowed over his mouth,

"Li-sten to me. Y-you have to k-kick your legs." Al's face stayed frozen in fear, but his legs slowly started to kick.

"Good." Ed encouraged. "N-now use your arms...t-to keep you up." Al pushed the water under his arms in awkward, clumsy circles. Ed slowly moved them towards the shore. Ed climbed out onto the grass and dragged his little brother out by the arms. Al turned on his side and coughed violently, his fist curled tightly around Ed's shirt,

"W-why didn't you come back up?!" he screamed between gasps. Ed's eyes widened...he didn't want it to go_ that_ far.

"I-it was just a joke Al. I was just about to come up when you jumped on my head." Ed said with a nervous laugh.

"You scared me..." Al said, his irritated tone laced with hurt and worry. Ed put a contrite hand on his brother's shoulder,

"I'm sorry...didn't mean it."

* * *

"Ok, now kick." Ed called from the shore. Al took a breath and slipped into the water. He kicked, throwing sprays of water into the air behind him. He flailed his arms to push himself forward...it was far from graceful, but it would do the job. Ed smiled proudly as Al beamed,  
"Brother, I can swim!"

A:N/ A little bit of angst never hurt...yes?


	9. Only Ed can Witness Al Drunk

**Only Ed Can Witness Al Drunk**

Al gulped anxiously as the small glass of brandy was placed in front of him. The condensation dripped off the crystal tantalizingly as the ice jingled. Havoc grinned and slapped Al on the shoulder, his cigarette sending rings into the dim bar lights,

"This is a great day, Al!" he said with a chuckle. "The day when a man has his first drink! Come on, it's not gonna' bite you." Al slowly wrapped his fingers around the cup and brought it closer to his mouth,

"You sure Brother doesn't have to know about this?" he asked, shoving a brown paper bag into his coat pocket. Havoc nodded as he rakes his blond bangs out of his eyes,

"You're twenty now, right? It's about time you had your first real drink! Now come on, give it a try!" Al's lips tightened determinedly,

"Right." he chirped. Al leaned his head back and gulped the beverage whole. He shot forward and coughed harshly, his face twisted into a disgusted snarl. Havoc's eyes rolled back as he howled with laughter,

"Ah, that's the spirit!" he said. Al rubbed the beads of sweat off his forehead,

"That was awful." he said, his voice rasped. Havoc smirked,

"It gets better with every drink." Al cocked a doubtful eyebrow. Havoc took on a tone of innocence,

"I swear!" he guaranteed. He turned to the bartender, who was eyeballing him disapprovingly,

"Another!" Havoc cheered.

* * *

Alphonse pulled out the small brown bag from his coat pocket and fingered it as he stumbled down the street. The light of the lamps shown bright yellow light over the dusty street. Al hummed nameless tunes to himself as he headed up the path, squinting under the light. Suddenly, a gruff voice sounded from behind him,

"Care to help a weary traveler?" Al awkwardly turned to see a man holding a small knife. Al giggled. The man flushed with anger,

"Hand over the goods, and no one has to get hurt." Al clutched the bag to his heart and pouted,

"No." he said. The man took a step forward and raised the knife,

"I'm warning you!" he shouted. Al stuck out his tongue, and the man charged forward.

* * *

Ed curled his arm around Winry and pulled himself closer to her. The warmth of his wife's body coursed through him. The sheets fell lightly over their still frames, the moon cascading over their long golden hair. Ed smiled and sighed contently...

Then a thud.

Ed's golden eyes flew open, and he shot his head up. He looked to the door. Shadows maneuvered under the door, and Edward sucked in an anxious breath. He slowly released Winry, and opened the drawer in his bed-side table. He pulled out the small pistol, and swung his legs out of the bed...he hated the gun, at it felt heavy in his hands. But with no alchemy, his options for effective protection were limited.

His heart picked up speed as his mouth went dry. He crept to the door and cocked the gun. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal handle and he slowly opened the door. He peered into the hall. The light was on, when he was sure he had turned it off...whoever this guy was, he wasn't very smart. Ed stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. He heard a second thud that echoed from down the hall...near his son's room.

Ed's blood ran hot and he took off in a sprint. His feet skidded along the wood as he turned the corner. He shot his gaze up...

His son's door was open.

Ed's eyes narrowed as an animalistic growl was torn from his gut. He ran to the room and held out the gun. A shadowed figure loomed over the cradle, his silhouette stood like a deathly shadow before the window. Ed raised the gun, his hands shaking with restraint,

"_Step away from my son_." he hissed. The figure stood, and slowly turned around. Ed aimed for the figure's head, his hands shaking as he saw red,

"Step into the light." he commanded. The man did so.  
Ed's eyes widened, and the gun fell,

"Alphonse?!" he struggled to keep his voice quiet. Ed grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him out of his son's room. Al awkwardly stumbled and Ed uncocked the pistol and shoved it into the back of his pants. Ed looked back to Al,

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you moron! What are you doing here...?" Ed looked at his Brother's face. Al was pale, and his eyes were red. He stumbled and leaned against the wall for support. He smiled softly, and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. He was covered in large purple bruises and a few small cuts. Ed's eyes widened and his heart leaped into his throat,

"Oh God. Al! What happened?" He grabbed his little brother and sat him slowly down onto the wood floor. Al looked at his brother groggily,

"Brother...I can't even see right now." he said smiling. Ed nodded and pushed Al's hair out of his swollen eye,

"Yea, it's cuz' you're drunk." he said. Al looked shocked,

"I'm drunk?" he slurred. Ed nodded. Al counted on his fingers,

"I guess I did lose count." he giggled. Ed examined his brother's cut,

"Did you get into a fight?" he asked. Al grinned coyly,

"Not only did I get into a fight...I _started_ a fight!" Ed looked completely astonished,

"...you?" Al grabbed his brother's antenna with a harsh yank and petted it,

"Yes! It was aaawsome!" he said happily. Ed pulled Al off his hair and shook his head,

"Why?" he asked. Al slowly moved to his coat and reached into the breast pocket,

"He wanted this...but I didn't give it to him." He pulled out a long, crocheted scarf. It was torn in several places and stained all over from being thrown into the mud. Ed took it from Al, and gently fingered it. Al leaned his head back with a dull thud,

"I made it for Alec." he said softly. "They tried to take it." Ed looked up at his little brother, and felt his heart clench,

"Y-you _made_ this?" Al nodded and coughed softly,

"Without...Alchemy...too..." Ed caressed his son's gift gently,

"It's beautiful, Al...how long did this ta-" Ed paused. Al had fallen asleep against the wall, snoring loudly. Ed shook his head and sighed softly. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and laughed,

"I'll just hold onto this for now."

A:N/ I know the last one was angsty but...I couldn't help myself! Oh, and Alec is Ed's baby son, by the way. ;) Review?


	10. Only Ed can Vandalize with Al

**Only Ed can Vandalize with Al**

Mustang walked into the cool morning air with a feeling of readiness that only came with the perfect cup of coffee. He breathed in deep and let it all sink in. He knew this was going to be a good day. He could feel it in his-

What...the..

Mustang gaped at his car. It was red, with purple hot-rod flames streaming down either side. The windows were smashed in, including the windshield. The tires were flat, and various gears and important parts crashed onto the pavement from under the car. A small Edward Elric figurine sat on the hood, gleaming proudly in gold. The top of the car read,"Elrik Rulz" in bright green spray paint. Mustang inhaled...exhaled...and whirled around, glove ready for flame. His eyes were wide and beady, his hands shook in anticipation,

"Elric, I'm gonna' _fry_ you like an egg!" Ed and Al peered around the building on the corner, both holding a can of spray paint. Al's armor trembled,

"This is wrong." Ed glared up at his brother,

"Wuss."

A:n/ Yea...I don't know. XD


	11. Only Ed can Vandalize Al

**Only Ed can Vandalize Al**

Alphonse reached for his Brother as the two sprinted down the hall. Ed laughed and hollered in delight as the hulking suit of armor charged forward,

"Ed, how could you do this to _me_?!" Mustang peered out into the hall and Al skidded to a halt. Mustang cocked an eyebrow and his face fell,

"Al...?" Alphonse stood, pink as cotton candy. He was glittering, and covered in stickers. He had flowers sticking out of his neck, and a large stuffed cat skewered violently on his forehead spike. Al clenched his fists,

"Colonel, permission to _kill_ the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Mustang gave Al the once over, and nodded,

"Permission granted." Al charged past the slightly flustered Roy,

"_Edward, get your shrimpy butt back here!_"

"Who are you calling SHRIMP?!"

AN:/ ta-da. Review?


	12. Only Ed can Tease Al

Only Ed can Tease Al (ever)

**Requested by Scaehime (Thanks for the loyal reviews!) :)  
**

Al grunted and reached up as high as he could. his fingers grazed against the smooth skin of a glass charm as it slid through his finger tips. His feet crashed back down into the grass with a thud, the vibration sending him to his knees.

Acne faced punks circled him, their laughter echoing through Al's ears as they encircled their prey like vultures.

"What's the matter, pudgy? You don't want it?" Alphonse wiped his eyes. 'Pudge' was his name in that school. One girl remarked on how soft his cheeks were once, the teacher absentmindedly announced that it was because of his remaining baby fat…and the rest was history. The particularly ugly one with the beady eyes and hooked nose held the necklace just out of the reach of his arms,

"You do want this back, right?" Al nodded and reached for it. The bully yanked it away, sending the seven-year-old face first into the earth. Another endless stream of laughter scratched against his brain. Al bit his lips and pushed him self up onto his knees,

"Give it back! My Brother made it!" he demanded. The bullies all looked at one another,

"Oh, this is Ed's jewlery?" One said with fake calamity. "Well, in that case…" he tossed it over Al's head and into the dirt. One boy stomped it into the ground, pulled a rock from the ground, and shattered the precious object. Al gaped in utter horror.

_"Ok, Al this is your first day of school! You're gonna' do great!" Trisha smiles at her little boy. Ed stands in the hallway, his arms crossed. Al gazes at him longingly. Ed sees the pleading in his eyes and walks over to him. He takes something out of his pocket. It's a small piece of glass on a leather strap. It's shaped like a cat's head; a simple oval with two pointy triangles on top. Ed scratches his face, _

_"I'll…I'll be right here, ok?" Al slips the charm around his neck and smiles up at his Brother. Ed flushes red. _

The small charm glittered and scattered as the tall one dropped the remains into the dirt. Al felt his eyes water and his face flush. His chin started to tremble…

The bullies leaned on each other and laughed,

"It's not our fault your _dad_ never taught you how to catch!"

Al's eyes opened wide. His brow narrowed, his fists clenched, his feet pivoted.

But before he could charge, a golden blur rushed past him.

"_You leave him alone_!"

* * *

Al hoisted Ed up onto his back,

"I could have handled it, Brother." He said with a grunt. Ed latched his arms around his little brother's chest,

"I know. I just took care of it first." He said. _Yea, so I wouldn't have to,_ Al thought. Al's awkward motions made him rub against Ed's twisted ankle. Ed hissed in pain as Al jostled him.

The Brothers were silent on the way home. Ed hated being carried, and it did more to dampen his mood than the fight did. Ed watched the sun begin to set over the green hills,

"Mom'll be wondering where we are." He said. Al seemed startled by the broken silence.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Ed looked at him with a concerned smile,

"Why?" he asked. Al bowed his head and hoisted his brother up again,

"I should have done something, I should have fought for myself….but I didn't." Ed's eyes opened wide. He had a hard time picturing Al _fighting_ anyone…infact…it almost hurt to think about it. His brother was gentle, innocent, sheltered...he should stay that way.

"Shut-up Al. I'm the oldest; it's my job to kick their asses, not yours."

"But I-" Al interrupted.

"They shouldn't have been picking on you in the first place. I won't let that happen again." Ed's voice practically dripped with conviction. Al felt a lump begin to grow in his throat. But he swallowed it down,

"You can't always control that, Brother." Ed smirked and buried his forehead into his Brother's back,

"I can try."

_And I'll always fight for you. _

_AN:/ Yes, I am alive! And I'm still taking requests! I plan on making this series still quite a bit longer, so if you guys have any ideas, please TELL ME, and I'll see what i can do. Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. ;) _


	13. Author's Note: Positive Changes

Hello, my Dear Fans!

Thank you all for sticking with me all this time! My computer is COMING!

I had been planning to make a separate series for Al's privileges. Like a 'Privileges: Al Edition" kind of thing, full of "Only Al can..." one-shots. But (thanks to the idea of my sissta', Scae) I am going to combine the two series. Prepare to see more "Only Al can do 'this' with Ed" stories. ;) Don't be freaked out if the title or summary changes in the near future to update the series! I'm still taking requests, and still have to catch up with the ones I already have. Working on it!

What do you guys think? Should the first Al Privilege be "Only Al can See Ed Cry?" ;D

Your Friend,

Moff


	14. Only AL can Hear Ed Sing

**Only Al can Hear Ed Sing  
**

**Requested by FallenHope-Angel (Thanks for the reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this!) **

Al clutched his Brother's hand. Two sets of golden eyes seemed to shudder as they gazed into the darkness. Their breathing was the only thing that broke the deathly silence, of the cave-in, with shrill wheezes and soft gasps. Ed hovered over Alphonse.

Al sat curled in his brother's lap. Ed's arms were wrapped protectively around Al's rising chest. Ed clutched the flashlight with his free hand and let Al make hand-puppets on the rock ceiling. Ed watched him, and slowly stroked his arms. Al pulled his coat tighter around himself as Ed cradled him. The artificial torch cast soft yellow light over the rock surface, but the darkness seemed to beckon Al with its welcoming promise of oblivion. His vision began to haze and his eyes glazed over. He felt so heavy, so _tired_…the light began to fade into the dark…

"Hey...Al? Alphonse?" Al stirred awake at the sound of Ed's voice and looked back up at his brother. Ed's weak eyes were pinched with worry,

"Don't...fall asleep." He wheezed.

"How… long… has it been?" Al asked. The boys' voices faded in and out with hushed gasps for air. Ed looked around, pretending he could actually see the sun under the fallen heaps of rock.

"Well… judging… from the sun… about three hours?" he joked. Al chuckled, followed by a furious fit of coughing. Ed patted him gently,

"Al… just try not to talk, ok? You…you need to save the oxygen." He said, choking back coughs himself. Al smirked,

"Brother, I don't think there's much…left to preserve." He said shakily. Ed mutely shook his head and tightened his fingers around Al's arms,

"That doesn't matter." He growled. Al smiled and gently leaned his head back. He slowly shut his eyes again. The warmth of his big brother's body enveloped him…

Ed watched his baby brother's eyes close.

And his head drop back.

"Al?" Al was still.

Ed felt his heart stop. He grabbed Al's sleeve and shook him,

"A-Al?" Al's head limply swayed with the motion. Ed felt sheer, utter panic start to stab his gut,

"Al…Al? Al, look at me! Alphonse!" He shouted severely. His lungs screamed at him, but he didn't notice the pain. "Al! _Wake up!"_

Ed waited…and Al squinted and rubbed his eyes open. Ed let out a shallow sigh of relief.

"…Sorry, Brother." Al said smiling, "I fell asleep."

"If you shut your eyes again…I'll break your nose!" He said, clutching his aching chest. Al squinted quizzically,

"What's wrong…?" he asked.

"….I-I thought for a second-"

No…no, damn it…he couldn't let this happen.

Ed's brow slowly furrowed, his dry lips pinched into a hard line. He slowly sat up and tenderly lifted Al off his lap. Al started forward,

"…Ed?" Edward suddenly bent at the waist and coughed into the dirt under him. Al anxiously touched his brother's back,

"What… are you doing?" he asked, straining not to slur his words. Ed wiped his sleeve across his damp face, and with quaking hands, slowly began to draw a circle in the ground. Al realized what was happening, he took his brother's arm,

"Brother…don't. Your don't know what you're doing….we need…to wait for help." He said. Ed shook his head,

"I…don't care." He said. Al's eyes narrowed,

"You're….gonna' bring this… whole place down." He said, forcing out as much air as he dared. Ed glared,

"I don't care…!" he said threateningly. He scribbled violently in the dirt. Al felt his blood run hot and he roughly grabbed Ed's arms.

"Stop it." He commanded. Ed wrenched away from him weakly,

"I won't!" he said with a harsh rasp. Al wrapped his quivering arms around his Brother's shaking shoulders. Al's arms felt like heavy weights. Al yanked Ed as hard as he could,

"Stop it!" he tried to shout. Ed clawed the ground desperately,

"I have… to try!"

"Damn it, Ed, stop!" Al pulled his brother down onto his back. A cloud of brown dust rose up from under him, sending both of them into violent fits of convulsing. Ed's coughing choked with sobs and tears began to roll down Al's dusted cheeks. Ed slowly hid his face from Al's mournful gaze,

"I…I can't… watch you die." He whimpered.

Al's eyes widened, and he felt his heart drop with his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Ed. What was he supposed to say? At the rate they were going, he would probably end up dying before…Brother.

Wait…

_Brother…_

It hurt his soul, his very being_ ached_ with the thought that Ed might die in this hole with him. Al felt his eyes sting with tears, and he hysterically prayed that he went first, so he wouldn't have to watch.

…Of course, his big brother was praying the same thing.

"…I'm sorry." Al implored. "I-I'm sorry." Ed was shaken out of his cries by his brother's tearful apologies. What was he doing? He had to be strong for Al, not the other way around. He was the one who should be apologizing, for not knowing enough to get Al free.

Ed clutched his brother's hand,

"We'll be fine." He said shakily, pitifully trying to comfort his sibling. Al coughed again and buried his face into Ed's chest,

"I'm scared," he said sobbing. "I don't… want us to die yet." Ed felt his cheeks go wet with falling water…he wiped it away.

"Al, I…" He couldn't finish. He didn't want to lie to Al…but he sure as hell wouldn't tell him the unbearable truth. He had no words of comfort…none that were true. He wrapped his hand around Al's side and shook him gently,

"Al, stop crying…you're gonna use too much air." Al covered his mouth, muffling the broken cries and gasps for air. Ed felt worry rise in him.

He had to calm Al down.

His mind scrambled for all the different tactics, and the one that would be most affective….

And then it hit him. It was the last thing he wanted to do, especially now…but he knew he had to do it.

His father's lullaby.

Ed could only hope he remembered the words.

Ed put his hand on Al's golden hair and raked his fingers through it,

_When the sun… in the mornin' soars over the tide  
And kisses your eyes… I feel my heart still  
Then my s-soul fills with gladness and I feel my hands fill…  
With the dreams… long forgotten in my home on the hill _

Ed's voice rose and fell quietly with the song as Al slowly shut his eyes. Ed did the same.

_When it's late in the evenin'… I-I watch the blue skies  
And s-survey… my kingdom…. while everything's still  
Only me…. and you… and the light in y-your eyes*_

Ed heard his tears fall into the dust.

_Singing songs… in the twilight…. in my home on the hill_

"...Al...don't fall..."

Ed's voice faded into a soft whispering breath as both boys welt limp.

* * *

Winry wrung her hands around Ed's bag. The one they found under the landslide. The men dug furiously, sweat pouring off their backs. She silently prayed and shut her eyes against the sickening sight. Suddenly a voice rang out,

"Th-they're here! We found them!"

"They're alive!"

* * *

AN:/ sheeeesh I write a lot of angst. Xo What did you guys think? Was it any good? Too OOC? Feel free to drop a REVIEW. PLEASE?

*The song lyrics origitnated from "MockingBird Hill" but I switched them up to make it more suitable. So…it's mostly mine. ;)


	15. Only Al can See Ed Cry

**Only Al can See Ed Cry **

He couldn't move the way he wanted too. Not fast enough! He shoved his way through the crowd of people; all the shouting, angry, frantic families and friends who were all as panicked as he was. He awkwardly moved past the masses, furiously trying to move,

"E-excuse me…excuse me. Hey! G-get out of the way! Move!" he screamed. The hospital burned with the heat of bodies, the air was moistened with the fog of breath and sweat. Al's burnt gold eyes scanned the room desperately, looking for a familiar face, a flash of blue,

"Alphonse!" a deep voice edged with concern called. Al turned and saw Mustang leaning against the pay phone. His face was pale, lined with worry under stringy, unkempt hair. His usual posh appearance was smudged and grungy, completely unbecoming for the Fuhrer. Mustang wasn't one to sit on the sidelines. Fuhrer or not, if a calamity arose, he would jump head in to fix it himself. Of course his subordinates called him a "damn fool" but Al always appreciated his desire to take action. It took him ten minutes to walk ten feet, but he eventually reached the phone. He bent at the waste, gasping for breath, and held up a shaking hand to his forehead in a loyal salute,

"Fuhrer Mustang." Mustang nodded in appreciation, if not slight irritation. Al's eyes were wide and lined with panic. Mustang could tell by his clenched fists that he was struggling to keep his cool.

"What's happening?" Al asked. Mustang's brow fell,

"A train derailed into a small town over the western boarder. Hundreds have been sent to local hospitals, many are still missing." He said. Al's breath caught in his chest, and his legs began to tremble.

"…Edward?" he asked shakily. Mustang could see the fear, and sheer determination shining in the little brother's eyes… a look he had seen in Ed's many times before. Al's mouth went dry, and he grabbed Mustang's arms savagely,

"Where is he? What happened? Is he alright?!" he asked. Mustang put a firm hand on his shoulder,

"He's alive. He's alright." Al put a quivering hand to his heart and exhaled deeply. Mustang kept his somber frown,

"That's not why I called you." Al looked up,

"What?"

"It's Ed, he-"

"What the hell are you BASTARDS doing?!" The hundreds packed like sardines turned at the sound of a shrill, yet commanding voice.

_CRASH_

A chair went flying into the hall through the window, sending six people to the ground. Mustang sighed,

"He's not taking this well." He said. Al smiled despite himself,

"I understand." He made his way towards his brother at the other end of the blanch hallway. It was significantly easier now that the crowd was frozen solid.

The doorknob clicked as Al turned his wrist.

Al swallowed hard and the light hit his face.

Edward sat huddled in a corner, surrounded by three burly security guards, and five fussy nurses…all of which were holding needles and various other tools.

Blood soaked Ed's shirt and skin. A large gash spread down his shoulder, which dripped profusely. Any other visible skin was either pale, or dark brown from mud and sludge. His hair had come completely undone, falling in rough knots around his slumped shoulders. He had his one-year old son wrapped in his arms possessively. A familiar feral glow was aflame in his wide eyes…

He was terrified.

Al felt his heart hit his throat,

"Get _away _from them!"

The nurses looked at Alphonse with mixed expressions of surprise and anxiety.

Al steadied his shaking hands. He stepped forward,

"Brother?" he called. Ed stood, a despondent smile spread across his face. He moved to Al, harshly shoving past the gorillas in scrubs. He looked a lot like a lost child. Ed wrapped his arm around his baby brother,

"Alphonse…" he sighed shakily.

The nurse stepped forward,

"Please, Mr. Elric, you need to let us look at your son." Al wrapped his arms and returned his brother's wet, pungent embrace,

"They're fine." Al said. "I'll take care of it, I'm a Doctor in Alchehestry."

"But-"

"_Don't _touch him. I said I've got it." Al said with deathly calm. The nurses, and guards nodded and took their leave.

Ed clung to his brother and kissed his head. Al took Ed by the arms and apologetically released him.

"I got here as soon as I heard." He said. Ed nodded and smiled at him comfortingly. Al looked down at Alexander, his little nephew. His emerald eyes were bright and damp from bawling. The baby smiled at Al, completely unaware that he was caked in his parents' blood. Al choked back the bile in his throat,

"Is Alex ok?" he asked. Ed looked down at his son and took the edge of Al's coat. He wiped the crimson fluid off his son's face like it was leftover pasta. Alex grabbed his father's thumb,

"He's ok..." Ed said. He kissed his son on the head and pulled him closer. He gestured towards the hallway,

"They don't believe me, though." Al chuckled hysterically and rubbed some blood off his nephew with his soft fingers,

"You can't really blame them." He said. Ed smiled and kissed his son,

"He's fine. Winry covered him before…." His voice faded off into a broken exhale. Al stepped forward and grabbed his arm,

"Winry? Winry was with you? Where is she?" he asked urgently. Ed hid his face behind his bangs, like he didn't even hear. Al froze, the last thing he wanted was for Ed to shut down. He would have to wait for answers,

"…Did the doctors take a look at you?" he asked. Ed looked disgusted,

"They tried." Al shook his head,

"You're hurt. And are you sure Alex is totally fine?"

"I don't want them jabbing, prodding, and spilling fluids into my son!" Al looked at Ed, ready to argue, when Mustang suddenly stepped in,

"Let me take Alexander." he said. The brothers looked back, shocked.

"Colonel Bastard? What are you doing here?" Ed asked. Mustang smirked,

"_Fuhrer_. And I came to ensure that my subordinate was not terrorizing the hospital." Ed huffed arrogantly,

"You look like hell."

"Look who's talking." Ed looked himself over and cringed,

"…Touché." Mustang pointed to Ed's injured arm,

"Let Al take a look at that. I'll watch your brat." Ed covered his son's ears and snarled,

"Baby. It's called a _baby_, dick weed." Mustang reached out his gloved hands to the baby. Ed tightened his grip instinctively. His eyes grew wide his shoulders curved,

"I-" he started. Al took his brother's hand.

"He won't let anything touch him. Not until you're ready." Mustang nodded in agreement and smiled reassuringly. Ed looked pained, but he let his baby go. Alex stirred and began to whimper as his father's warmth was torn from him. Mustang wrapped the one year old in a limp, semi-awkward hug and turned to leave. Al jumped as Ed reached out a hand to Alex, but he slowly pulled it back and curled it by his side.

"See-see if you can clean him up!" He said, his eyes falling to the ground. Mustang nodded again,

"I handled you for ten years, I can handle your brat for two minutes."

"_Baby_!"

Mustang shut the door behind him. Al turned to Ed,

"Now let me look at _you_." Ed shrugged,

"Fine." He sat on the bed. Al began to check his brother's body,

"Now, how much of…this…is yours?" he asked, fingering the red in his garments. Ed hid his face behind his hair,

"…Not much." He whispered and clenched his fingers around his pant legs,

"It's basically all Winry's." Al felt his blood run cold.

"Winry's…all of this?! What the hell happened?! Where's Winry?!" Ed looked like he had been punched in the gut,

"She's fine, damn it! Stop yelling!" Al flushed with anger, but softened at the sight of his brother's shaking shoulders. He gently touched Ed's shoulder,

"Brother…?" Ed caught sight of Al's pale face and chuckled shakily. He shook off Al's hand.

"I'm fine." He said shuddering. Al felt hurt by his dishonestly, but shook it off as petty to feel so.

"I know. I'm just making sure, ok?" he said. He gently prodded his brother's arm. Ed looked at the far wall.

They were silent for a long time. It felt like hours. Al quietly clapped his hands and began to heal his brother's flesh.

Al was afraid to bring up Winry with Ed…but an overwhelming fear for his only family over road his judgment,

"Please, tell me what happened." Ed flinched, like he had been touched with something hot. Al waited patiently,

"…They've got her in surgery…" he said.

"Surgery?" Ed looked at his stained hands…

"I'm not sure what happened…some sort of malfunction or poor maintenance or something. But the train derailed…we hit that town dead on. We were in the back of the dining car so we got the least of it." Al had been expecting the cut on his brother's back, but paused. Ed continued,

"I didn't have time to move…Winry covered Alexander…and w-when I woke up I…I…" Ed suddenly doubled over and wretched onto the tile. Al stood and swiftly pulled Ed's hair back. Ed's stomach contents spilled onto the floor in a heaping mess. Al rubbed his brother's back in soothing circles,

"I should get the nurse." He said. Ed grabbed his arm and rubbed his mouth dry.

"Let…them work." He choked. Al's heart shattered at the sight of his brother's eyes, shinning with distress. He moved Ed away from the sick,

"Ok." He said. He sat Ed down at the foot of the next bed.

Al didn't expect Ed to retell the whole thing. It was more painful for him than Al had guessed when he got the call. It was probably too soon for Ed to talk about it...it was hard enough just listening to it. Winry was like Al's sister, he would rather die than see anything happen to her. But Edward…

Winry was his _world._

"Al…" Alphonse felt his big brother's exhausted body begin to vibrate with violent shakes. He looked at Ed,

"Brother? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ed pushed his fingers to his forehead,

"She…wouldn't…" His eyes widened and he clutched his stomach again. Al put his arm around his shoulders,

"She won't." Ed looked at him, and Al's heart stopped cold.

Ed looked completely shattered.

"You…didn't _see_ her A-Al.," he said. "Th-there were pieces of glass…metal…sticking out of her _back_, I-" Al shut his eyes against the revolting image,

"Oh my god." Ed covered his mouth and brought his knees to his face. Al knelt in front of his brother, and took his face in his hands,

"Brother?!" Then Al saw something he had not seen in years…

Ed was crying.

"I thought I could start over…after everything that's happened. Finally move on with my life, away from _pain_…" Al felt his fingers tighten into fists. Ed hid his eyes under his bangs,

"I'm useless…I can't protect Winry, Alex…I should have done _something_! Anything! She was dead, I-I was _sure _she was dead and all I could do was sit there! I c-couldn't even pick up_ MY SON!"_

Chrystal tears rolled down Ed's cheeks, smearing the blood. His whole face quivered as he tried to suppress the sobs wracking his body.

"I'm s-so sorry…! I'm sorry!" Al felt hot tears escape his eyes. The sight of Ed so hopeless, so afraid…it made him want to run. Run, hide, and forget everything he had seen.

It was wrong. All of it.

Al fell into Ed, wrapped his arms around him and held him more tightly than he ever had. Ed cried into his little brother's shoulders, his desperation for hope and comfort rubbing him _raw._ Al slowly rocked his brother back and forth in his quaking arms, raking his fingers through his tangled hair,

"Shhh…shh.." Ed wailed and clawed his brother as close as possible. His tears soaked into Al's jacket,

"I'm so scared…I'm too scared…"

AN:/ Pop me a weveiw? Pweeze? :3


	16. Only Al can Draw on Ed's Face

** Only Al can Draw on Ed's Face**

**Requested by Dreamer372**

The door banged pen against the wall, leaving a massive hole where the handle smashed into the plaster. Every officer in the conference room turned with a jolt, hands flying to their holstered weapons. Mustang jumped from his chair at the monstrous boom that disrupted his lecture. He pivoted towards the door,

"Fullmetal what the… hell?"

Ed stood in the doorway, in a large pink leotard and tutu. His lungs heaved with heavy panting as his wet hair hung loosely around his shoulders. His face was flushed red, his eyes shone wildly with rage.

His face was covered in doodles of kittens, flowers, and a large "EDWARF" on his forehead.

Mustang's face flushed, his gut began to hurt with suppressed laughter. Havoc held nothing back, falling forward with heaving laughter. The soldiers hissed and snorted

"C-care to explain your appearance, Fullmetal?"

"I was in the shower…Al stole…ALL my clothes." Ed's lip trembled as his face turned completely red.

Mustang giggled despite himself,

"And what's your plan of action?"

"Has anyone seen…the _can opener_?" Ed's voice quivered with malicious desire.

AN:/ Ah, sweet revenge. (Only Ed can Vandalize Al)


	17. Only Al Can Make Ed a Normal Teen

**Only Al can Make Ed a Regular Teen**

**Requested by Fallen-Hope-Angel**

"Al, this is stupid."

"You're just saying that because you're afraid."

"Sh-shut up! Why would I be afraid?!"

"I don't know. Why are you afraid?"

"I'm making a FOOL of myself!"

"…and this is out of the ordinary?"

"…I wonder what you'd look like as a bike."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to do it."

"Thank you."

"Even though, it was your idea in the first place."

"I was just thinking out loud! I didn't actually want to do it."

"No, you wanted _me_ to do it."

"Right."

"Well, I'm not."

"Me neither."

"…"

"…"

"…why not, Brother?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because it'll hurt?!"

"But it'll be funny!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"…fine."

"Now will you shut-up?"

"Sure."

"…hmph."

"…"

"…"

"_Please?"_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"_Please,_ Big Brother? I'll love you forever!"

"…damn you."

"Hehe."

"Fine. Fine! I'll do it! If only to shut you up for two minutes!"

"Good!"

"Stay here."

Ed got up, charged into the crowd, and jumped into the air. He flew above the ground in a perfect belly flop just long enough to shout,

"BELLY FLOP!" A cloud of dirt rose up from under him as he smacked against the ground. The crowd was dead silent.

Al's helmet rolled as he fell over laughing.

AN:/ Hey guys! THANKS SO MUCH for all the feedback! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never thought my one-shot series would get this much attention. 3 I have a request, that I must ask, please hold off on the requests for a little bit. I need to catch up on the ones I have. X,,D Thanks so much! 3


	18. Only Ed can Send Al to his Room

**Only Ed can Send Al to His Room**

Alphonse winced as the door creaked. He paused, looked around, and sighed in relief at the sight of no one. He turned in through the small space and quietly shut the door behind him. He raised his hand to his forehead and wiped off the remaining rain that ran down his skin, being careful to avoid his swollen left ear. Suddenly, a small click lit the room with orange light.

_Oh no…_

Al gulped and slowly turned to his left. Edward was sitting back in a worn easy chair. His hair was pulled into a messy half-bun on the back of his head. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and pink slippers on his feet. He took a sip, being careful to keep his glaring eyes fixed on his brother. The eerie light of the lamp made him look all the more daunting. Al rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry I'm-"

"-Late?" Ed finished. Al watched as Ed stood, and shoved his hands into his back pockets. He sauntered over,

"No, Al, you're not just late. Your curfew was _two hours_ ago." Al felt his face flush with anger, and no small amount of mortification,

"I don't need a curfew!" he argued. Ed folded his arms across his intimidating chest muscles,

"Oh no? After what happened with Havoc last week?" Al's ears grew as red as his cheeks. He lowered his eyes in surrender. Ed smiled cockily.

"Where were you?" he asked. Al's eyes widened, and he slowly turned his face to the left,

"Nowhere." Ed pinched the bridge of his nose,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Ed grabbed his brother's face and yanked it harshly around. Al cringed,

"Ow! Careful!" Ed's eyes fell upon his brother's left ear, which now held an offensive, silver, stud earing. Ed released his brother. His golden eyes widened in horror, his hand covered his gaping mouth,

"What…have you done?!" he gasped. Al kicked the ground,

"I like it." He said indignantly. Ed pointed at the nail stuck in his brother's perfect ear,

"It's atrocious! Y-you look like a…_feminine_!" Al's eyes narrowed,

"Says Pony Tail Pink-Slippers?! And I do not!" Ed grabbed his brother's head and stared at the jewelry in disgust,

"What were you thinking? You're already wrecking your body?!" Al shoved his brother off and crossed his arms,

"It is _my _body, Ed!" Ed took a step closer,

"When it's healed, you're taking it out." Al looked flabbergasted,

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want you stuck with needles, idiot! No matter how shiny they are. It's bad enough Winry's ears turned into pin cushions, but not you too!"

"I like it!"

"You don't know what you like! You're just a kid!" Ed shook his head and sighed deeply.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Al's brow pinched down, and he felt anger stick his gut. Ed gestured to the stairs,

"Go upstairs. You're grounded." Al's eyes widened,

"You…_you can't tell me what to do!_ I'm 17 and-" Ed turned, his eyes were low, and intensely focused. His brow was slightly upturned in a pitiful gaze. His lips were pinched in a hard line, and he looked much, much older than 18. Al swallowed.

He knew this look. He had seen it before…only a few times but he recognized it.

It was his "I Practically Raised You" face. It inflicted feelings of intense love, anger, and guilt all at once. Al stomped his foot and muttered, but nothing coherent was heard, other than,

"…fine!" Al's steps echoed down the hall as he marched up the stairs. Ed couldn't help but smile at himself.

AN:/ ehehehehe...yea. anyone have a similiar experience? review?


	19. Only Al can Make Ed Drink Milk (sorta)

**Only Al can Make Ed Drink Milk **

**Requested by Scae**

"Brother?" Ed's golden eyes slowly rose over the edge of his book. Al stood there, his metal body gleaming in the light of the fire. He had his hulking, leather hands folded gently behind his back. Ed cocked an eyebrow,

"Hi." He said gruffly. Al chuckled and swayed on his feet,

"I got you something."

Ed smirked, "Yea, right." Al stood and quivered with excitement,

"I'm serious!" Ed's eyes widened and he sat up,

"What? Really?" It wasn't like either of them to buy unnecessary expenses, especially for each other. Gifts were rare. Ed folded his legs and leaned forward anxiously,

"What is it?" Al's eyes gleamed wildly with happiness, he slowly brought his hands to his front. Ed's breath caught.

It was a simple glass bottle with a strange brown liquid swirling inside.

Ed cringed, "What the hell is that?"

"Drink it!"

"No way." Ed returned to his book. Al took it from him and shoved the bottle into his hands,

"Drink it." Ed suspiciously examined the brown goop,

"Where did you get this?"

"Brother, it's just chocolate." Al said irritatedly.

"Chocolate isn't liquid, Dum-Dum."

"Just drink it." Ed shrugged and unscrewed the cap,

"If I die it's your fault." Al sat on the couch with a loud creak,

"Come on!" Ed sneered at the strange elixir and slowly took a sip. Al looked about ready to combust,

"Do you like it?!" he asked excitedly. Ed raised his eyebrows,

"Yea, actually. It's not bad. What is it?" He asked taking another large gulp. Al fanned out his fingers,

"It's milk! Chocolate milk!"

A long pause.

Edward spat out the milk in a violent stream straight into Al's face,

"You… p-poisoned me?! TRAITOR!" Ed jutted out an accusing finger, "V-V-V-VILLAIN!"

Al slowly wiped the chocolate spit off his face. Ed scrambled off the couch and sprinted for the bathroom,

"GROSS! YUCK! OH GOD! _WHY_?!"

Al heard the faucet run as Ed gulped down mouthfuls of water. Al leaned on his knees despondently,

"Well that didn't work."

"I FEEL VIOLATED!"

AN;/ Yea, I'm at school and I got bored. Review? ;) remember, NO REQUESTS for a while k? :')


	20. Only Ed can Watch Al Dance

** AN:/ hey guys. I posted this on a new profile I made and...it got a HUGE nasty review and nothing else. I trust you guys so be honest, is it that bad? XD Ok, I know I'm being needy but just think of me as a fellow artist looking for feedback. I guess I need a little encouragement. ;) **

Only Ed can Watch Al Dance

Edward was drooling on his new arm, snoring softly as the light of the lamp cascaded over his still form. Al smirked and shook his head, laughing softly despite himself. He softly pulled the blankets off his legs, and shakily made to stand. He swung his bony feet awkwardly off the side of the cot, the cold of the tile floor sending a sharp pang of energy up his spine. He covered his mouth against the harsh gasp that racked his skeletal chest.

Ed stirred but didn't rise.

Al sighed in relief, and lowered his hand. He bit his thin lip, and pushed himself up onto shaking legs. His knees trembled, his back screamed, but he ignored it. He stumbled to his brother, holding his breath and wincing with every step.

_Come on, Al. Don't be a wuss! He went through worse._

He sucked in a breath, and slowly made his way to the window.

He might as well get some practice without Brother there to insist he not push himself too hard. It seemed to take an hour, but Al's hands eventually brushed against the chipped paint of the windowsill. The icy chill seeping in through shut window sent a chill up his spine. He hadn't been outside in…about six years? He woke up in his body outside, but that didn't really count because he ended up passing out an hour later and didn't get to enjoy himself. He reached for the latch, his quivering fingers not wanting to cooperate.

"Come on…!" he murmured.

CLICK

The lock opened. Al smiled expectantly and pulled the window open. A sudden gush of wind, moistened with the fresh rain accosted his senses. The air whirled around him in frenzy; it swirled under his clothes and kissed his skin. The crystal water fell down over his body, tracing every crevice of his gaunt form. The air wisped his long, golden hair around his shoulders. With his pale face and glowing eyes, any observer would claim he looked like a specter. Al smiled as the drops cascaded over his lips. He tasted the rain. He tasted the breeze.

He missed this.

The wind howled in the moonlight, Al reveled in the sound. The feel. He spun on his toes, his bony body trembled and creaked like an old wooden chair but Al was too elated to even notice. He laughed at the top of his lungs, rejoicing in the water, the air, the very night.

Edward watched him from his perch in the easy chair. Al danced by the window, the gossamer drapes flowing around him in the violent rush of cold air. Ed watched his baby brother twirl, smile, laugh, and begin to cry in blissful abandon. Ed's tears were invisible, cloaked by the rain, but warm.


	21. Only Al can Make Ed Change his Mind

Only Al can Make Ed Change His Mind

Ed walked side by side with Al up the mountain trail. It had rocks, snakes, cold, biting wind and little to no plant life to distract him from the perilous landscape. But he grinned and bore it, because he was grateful. With Mrs. Curtis's direction, they were sure to become smarter, and stronger than ever before. Sure it was painful…almost to the point of being _unbearable _but that just meant it was working…didn't it?

Yes, he was thankful. Izumi was a good teacher; tough but fair.

At least that's what he thought, until he pulled the rocks out of Al's backpack.

"She gave me a _handicap_?!" Al shouted in horror.

"THAT CRAZY, SADISTIC TYRANT!"

AN:/ A kid once called me Teacher and I almost suffocated on cute.


	22. Only Ed can Fix Al

Only Ed Can Fix Al

During his recovery, my brother's torso became lopsided; stronger on one side than the other. One side had to haul up a metal appendage. I watched Granny and Winry massage his aching muscles every night, rubbing gently over his sore, feverish flesh. My touch wasn't gentle anymore; I couldn't comfort Brother with my hands.

One night, he turned over on his side and looked at me. I had set up a comfortable perch in the corner where I could watch Brother and the window at the same time. He frowned at me,

"Do you feel anything?" His voice surprised me, so I jumped a little. He flinched at the loud clanking I made. He had barely spoken to me in the past week, mostly because he was too sore or sick to do so.

"What?" I asked. He smirked anxiously,

"Can you feel…_anything_?" I thought he knew by now…but I guess we never really talked about it,

"Uhm…no." A pained expression came upon his face, and he slowly pushed himself up. I moved towards him and pushed him back down with as little force as possible,

"Dummy! Don't get up yet!" Ed stuck out his lip in a fractious pout but relented. I sat down with my back to the bed and sighed without exhaling. Ed rubbed his shoulder port,

"Tell me what it's like." He said. I rubbed the back of my head…how did I explain this delicately? _It's like being trapped in a dumpster while loaded up on anesthetics_ sounded harsh.

"Well…remember when you had that tooth pulled, and they loaded that numbing stuff into your jaw?" Ed didn't respond. "Remember? We kept poking your lips but you couldn't feel anything?"

"Yea, I-I remember."

"It's kind of' like that. I can sort of feel pressure on the outside, but no real sensations. It's funny, sometimes I think I can feel different things, hot and cold...I think it's like 'phantom limb,' or something."

"So… you can't feel this?"

"Feel what, Brother?" I turned my head -helmet- to find that brother had been rubbing my back in gentle circles with his automail arm. My question was his answer. His brow furrowed,

"I can barely stand being numb in my arm and leg… and you're numb in your entire body."

"It…isn't preferable. But it's better than death." I said. Ed's fingers curled, scraping down the metal of my back,

"But it sure as hell isn't life…is it?"

Ed didn't deserve a lie.

"…not the life I want."

"I'm gonna' fix this. I will fix you."

"I know, Brother."

AN:/ Review? 83


	23. Only Al can Make Ed Buy a Balloon

Only Al can Make Ed Buy a Balloon

Al had only had a nickel, so he bought a balloon. Edward got one too. His was bigger and bright red. Suddenly Al's seemed insignificant by comparison.

He pouted. Ed glanced at him and shoved his free hand in his pocket,

"Problem?"

"I like yours better. You always get better stuff than me." Ed looked offended,

"I do not."

"Do too! You get all the new clothes, the bigger allowance, the better toys..!"

"I get the new clothes because my old ones fit you just fine."

"They're too small for me now!"

"Well, new ones are on their way!"

"I want to buy _my own_ clothes."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"…because?"

"Just because!" Ed scoffed and rolled his eyes. Al stomped his foot,

"Just you watch! Someday I'm going to outgrow_ all_ your clothes and mom will have to buy me my own!"

"Yea, right Al. There's no way your gonna' be bigger than me. Ever." Al cocked an eyebrow and shoved his hands to his hips, making the balloon bob with the movement,

"Wanna' bet?" Ed was never one to back away from a challenge…even a stupid one like this.

"Ok, I'll bite."

"If I grow taller than you, you have to buy me a big, red balloon like yours!" Ed crossed his arms,

"And if you don't?"

"Then I'll be stuck wearing hand-me downs for the rest of my life. Isn't that enough?"

Ed shrugged patronizingly and turned on his heel,

"Fine, it's a bet." Al smiled and caught up with him.

TEN YEARS LATER

The soldiers watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the large suit of armor walked down the hall, a large red balloon tied to his wrist. The kid next to him scowled,

"What are you lookin' at?!" They turned away, but the whispers continued. Ed could feel Al's amused gaze bore into his back.

"Told you so." He said his metallic voice dripping with pleasure. Ed's shoulders slumped,

"Let. It. GO."

AN;/ My little sister used to complain because I always got better stuff. Anyone else? XD


	24. Bonus chapter

** Just because you guys are SO awesome and responsive, I decided to throw in a random Winry oneshot! Hehehe...hopefully you all like Winry. :0**

**Album**

Winry went into her room and shut the door. The light of the stars shone shadows through her window. She could still see the smoke rising against the sky. The red of the flames sending orange sparks up over the navy blue night. She rubbed the tears from her eyes.

_What are you crying for, Winry? _

Winry clenched her fist and walked to the side of her bed. She reached under and pulled out a large box. She opened the lid, she knew they were there, but the sight gave her comfort just the same.

_Brother, are you sure you want to burn…everything?_

_Yea, Al, there's no point in us keeping anything that ties us down. It's better if we just let everything go. Then we'll really be free. _

Winry fingered the old photo albums gently, not daring to open the pages, lest they bring on another fit of crying. _They'll be glad I kept these._ She told herself. And even if they wouldn't, Winry would. Unlike the Elirc brothers, the past wasn't something she wanted to forget.


	25. Only Al Knows Ed's a Pervert

Only Al Knows Ed's a Pervert

"AAAAGH!" An ear piercing shriek of utter terror ripped through the night and shattered Ed's nightmare. He sprang up, a cold sweat already gracing his brow,

"ALPHONSE!" He was already down the hall before he registered whether or not he had actually woken up. He threw open the door to the study where Alphonse had decided to stay for the night studying. Ed's eyes were wide, his limbs trembled with fear, his breathing held tightly,

"AL! What's wrong?!" Al sat in the middle of the room, books littered around him like leaves on a forest floor. The armor shook loudly; the sound of metal smacking metal echoed through the room. Ed ran to his brother's side and placed his hands on his brother's shoulder,

"Al? Alphonse! Hey!" Al's helmet slowly turned, his soul fire eyes gleamed wildly in what Ed could only guess was shock.

"Brother…w-what is this?" he asked. Ed's brow furrowed and he leaned closer into the hulking metal shell,

"What is what?" Al's gloved hand whipped through Ed's alchemy journal to the very back. He swiftly pulled out a photograph taped to the inside of the leather binding. He held it before Ed's panicked eyes,

"What the hell is this?!"

…Ed's face blanched. His cheeks burned. He swallowed.

A newspaper ad of a tall, red-headed beauty standing gracefully in a pool of water, taken at a very appealing angle, wearing nothing but a…_revealing_ black swimsuit stared unabashed before him, holding a small bucket of silver bolts. The bottom read,

**Gary's Gears: Order Today**

_Oh crap._

Al's hands quivered, his voice shook,

"I- I didn't think you were that k-kind of a m-man!" He said. If Ed had been wearing his standard red coat, it would have been indistinguishable from his skin. He stuttered, trying painfully to come up with a decent excuse as to why he had a pornographic image tucked into his journal. He crumpled the offensive and, admittedly, exciting image in his fist,

"It's not what it looks like!" Al stood up much faster than Ed thought possible for a ten foot tall suit of armor,

"Oh, it's not?! Cuz' it looks like my brother's a sick _pervert_!" Al turned and ran out of the room, his feather hair flying behind him,

"You need _serious_ help, Ed! _Gross!_" The door slammed with a furious BANG.

Ed wanted to run after Al, but his knees were shaking too hard. He let the steam rise out of his ears, taking the time to catch his breath. He slowly unfolded the red-head and turned the picture over.

A small newspaper article stood on the back, a young girl holding a specially designed automail leg. She beamed, her golden hair flying in a flirty ponytail. Mr. Garfiel stood behind her, his powdered hand resting proudly on her shoulder. The headline of the Rush Valley Chronicle read in bold, black ink:

**Small Town Girl Shakes Up Local Scene With Brilliant New Design**

Edward smiled and sighed heavily. He reached a hand for the back of his neck, exhaustion weighing down on him like a ton of bricks,

"That was close." He mumbled.

AN:/ Ok, so maybe Al _thinks_ he knows. ;) Review, my lovelies? Let's see if we can get to **100!** LOVE YOU ALL!


	26. Only Ed can Tuck Al In

Only Ed can Tuck Al In

**(Can't remember who requested this...Was it a request? I can't remember! :/ Well, if you did request this, props to you!) **

The house was cold, but far from lifeless. A thousand sounds that had always been there but never registered were amplified. Every creak, groan, rustle and squeak was at least twice as loud as it was when she had been there. Edward wrapped his fingers around the blanket and pulled it up over his quivering chin.

_I'm not afraid. _

Shadows from his closet, that he had stupidly left open, seemed to move and sway in a terrible, foreboding dance. The trees whistled shrilly and banged their heavy limbs against the windowpane.

Edward shut his eyes.

_I'm definitely not afraid. _

**CREEEEAK **

The closet door swung open as a cool breeze wafted through the room.

_Well, maybe I'll just go check on Al._ Edward sprang out of his bed and ran to the door. He slammed it behind him for good measure and stilled his hands…that were _not _shaking. He sighed and sadly chuckled at himself. He couldn't afford to be this childish anymore.

"…Bro-" Ed looked up. A tiny voice sounded softly from behind his mother's door.

A room that was now been empty.

He placed his hand on the knob and turned it tenderly. The still room, that had once been full of life, color, sweet smells and perfume bottles that glistened in the light, had all been put away. All that was left was a bed. Ed hated it; it served no other purpose than to collect dust and remind him of the body that once lay there. Ed bit his lip and looked to the bed.

Empty.

"Al?" he called softly. He didn't want to raise his voice in here. Even being in here felt unnatural, somehow.

It made his stomach turn. He used to love it in here. It was warm and inviting, and full of her careful decoration.

"…No, mom…" Al's voice echoed. Ed moved to the source. The closet was divided by a simple curtain, he pulled it back.

Al laid bundled in his mother's scarf, apron, and favorite shirt. Tear stains dyed the fabric, as he shuddered and sniffled in his sleep.

"…Mom…!" Al's face twisted with invisible haunts and old memories. Ed felt his heart sink with a familiar, heavy weight that sucked his joy like a parasite. He wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve and closed the curtain. He moved to his hands and knees and crawled around his brother. He used his mother's apron to wipe Al's face dry. He pulled a winter coat from the hanger and wrapped it around them both, moving close to his brother's frame. He wrapped his arms around Al, and pulled him closer in.

"…it smells like her in here." Al whispered. Ed raked his hands through his brother's hair,

"…Try to sleep, Al. Ok?" The boys drowned themselves in the sweet aroma, and fell into a restless sleep.

**AN:/** Still **NO NEW REQUESTS!** I just wanted to do this old one. ;) Have you ever noticed that people have their own smells? It's weird, but if you smell your parents' pillow cases, I bet it'll smell like them.


	27. Only Al can Be Indelicate With Ed

Only Al Can Be Indelicate With Ed

"Ready?!" Three burly blacksmiths held the lever. Al's armor sat in a metal crate suspended above rolling, swirling molten fire. Ed cringed.

"Go!" With a hefty clang the armor fell through the shaft and into the red liquid. Sparks flew as the men pounded the metal into small chunks. Ed kept his eyes on the blood seal, which began to dissolve and melt in the heat. One of the biggest, most menacing looking blacksmiths raised a chisel for the back plate, right above the seal. He reared for the swing down,

Edward jumped,

"Wait-!" The chisel drove through the seal with splitting force, sending a mechanical echo through the shop. Ed sat down and put a quivering hand over his eyes,

"I don't think I can do this." He sighed. Five bony fingers slipped over his shoulder,

"Brother, will you relax? You're making _me _nervous!" Ed sighed shakily and looked at his brother.

Al smiled at him.

Ed smiled, despite himself, and rubbed the back of his head chuckling,

"Can you really blame me? That was you for almost six years." He said, gesturing to the pile of scrap melting into nothing. Al laughed,

"To be honest, it kind of freaks me out, too." They kept their hands in tight, quivering fists as the men continued to pound into Al's shell.

"You know…that could've happened while I was_ in_ there. It's really amazing! Can you imagine if I fell into a pit like this? Would it have hurt? It probably would've. I always thought I was so indestructible, being armor and all. But now that I think about it, so _many_ things could've happened! I could have been melted, crushed, buried, drowned, blown to bits, dissolved, frozen-"

"SHUT-UP, AL! Damn it!" Ed cried, gripping the sides of his head. "Some things just shouldn't be SAID!"

"Sorry, sorry." Al chuckled.

AN:/ i like this one for some reason. XD What do you think?


	28. Only Ed can Teach Al how to Walk

**Only Ed can Teach Al how to Walk**

Ed preferred being close to Al, even when he slept. He was a constant presence. It infuriated the nurses, actually, his constant questions: 'What is that? What are you doing? Why does he need that? Is he ok? Why is he doing that? Does it always smell like this? You call this food? How long 'till we're out of this hell hole you call a 'hospital?'

Ed never wanted to stop holding him, taking care of him.

It was a little claustrophobic.

Which was why it was a bit of a relief to try and walk without him there, boring holes into his back with concerned stares.

Al was glad he was alone, until he slipped.

His teeth chopped into his tongue as his chin hit the floor. Stars danced in front of his eyes, and he bit back a scream as a sharp jolt of pain rippled through him. He clenched his jaw tightly and wrapped his weak fingers around his shaking legs,

"Damn it!" He spat. He blinked against the fresh tears threatening to fall.

_Pain friggin' hurts._

Al blinked against the haze in his vision and looked at his legs. They were shaking like leaves.

_Come on! It was only two steps!_

His body still couldn't walk, after all the therapy, after the hours of Ed whispering instruction and encouragement in his ear. He just couldn't do it.

…He wasn't strong enough.

Al spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor and cursed himself. He looked at his wheel chair he had left sitting against the wall. _Crap, do I have to crawl back?_

"Alphonse…?" a familiar rasped voice sounded from the doorway. Al gasped and quickly tried to push himself up, but his arms gave way and his mouth slammed into the floor again.

He screamed that time.

Not three seconds later, a pair of gentle hands, one calloused and one smooth, were ensnaring his arms and gently pulling him up. Al's eyes met his brother's. The dim light of the moon cascaded over his tangled hair and danced in his worried eyes. They scanned Al over for injury; his hands brushing Al's stringy hair out of his damp face.

"Al! Al, look at me. Are you hurt?" Ed's hand brushed Al's lip and fell over the warm liquid. He gazed at the blood, his eyes slowly widening. Al felt a sudden onslaught of guilt ooze through his heart.

"Shit, you're bleeding!" He cried. He pulled down his sleeve and pressed it to Al's mouth. Ed grabbed his brother's shoulder and clutched it roughly. His face was lined with immense worry, and a fear that Al had become all too familiar with.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave your room?! I told you, you can't move around on your own!" Al's brow pinched upwards,

"I…" he started. A lump began to grow in his throat, the sting returned to his eyes. Ed continued,

"Damn it, Al! What if you had hurt yourself, huh?! We're spending enough time here without you gumming up the works with your stubbornness!" Al hissed under the pressure of Ed's hand, which had been tightening enough to leave red marks,

"Ed… I'm sorry."

A heavy pause fell.

Ed slowly released him and took his sleeve from his brother's cut. He wrapped his arms around Al's skinny frame,

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "You just scared me, that's all." Al's shoulders began to shake, his throat constricted,

"Brother, I-" sobs wracked his chest as tears splashed against the floor. Ed lifted Al's face to the light,

"What's wrong?" he asked. Al buried his face into his brother's shoulder, clinging onto him with all the strength of a toddler,

"I can't do it. I can't do it!" Ed clutched his brother's hair and pulled him in tighter,

"Do what?"

"I can't do what you did. I tried but I just can't. I'm not strong enough! I-I'm sorry!" A small smile graced Ed's lips,

_That's what this is about? _He grasped Al tightly, gently rocking him.

He wanted to take his little brother home.

He knew there was no way that was happening any time soon; Al could barely eat properly let alone walk three miles up the path to Winry's.

Al was practically a baby at this point. He couldn't eat food, he couldn't walk, he just learned to breathe steadily… he was so fragile…coddling him like an infant was required.

Ed would never admit it, but he didn't mind so much.

It was a small price to pay for having him back whole again, and frankly, a rather enjoyable chore. It was more embarrassing for Al than anyone else. He was the one being nurtured twenty-four hours a day.

He was used to Ed taking care of him, but it was always returned. A two way street. Now, he could do nothing but watch as Ed slaved over him. Ed bared the pain of automail surgery, spat up blood during his recovery. He did it alone. And Al couldn't even pour a glass of water without Ed's help. Ed found it ridiculous that Al thought he owed him for something like that.

But he knew how weak Al felt, all the guilt he was hiding behind that_ amazing_ smile. All he wanted was to be stronger for Ed.

…Al was so much like him it was almost sickening.

Ed just smiled and patted his back,

"Don't be dumb, Al. You're the strongest person I know. You don't have to push yourself so hard. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, and no one else I'd rather be with! We have all the time in the world." Ed laughed. Al sniffed and sat up determinedly. He rubbed his eyes dry, taking in his brother's optimistic smile. He rolled his eyes,

"We won't be going anywhere if I can't walk." He said, glaring at his legs. Ed touched Al's ankle tenderly,

"Did you hurt your legs?" he asked. Al shook his head,

"No. I was just trying to take a couple steps." He said. Ed rubbed the back of his head,

"It's still that hard, huh?" Al wiggled his toes,

"I just can't remember what it felt like. It's weird. It's like I have no muscle memory anymore." Ed huffed,

"Then all you have to do is relearn the motion, right?" Al nodded,

"I-I think that might help." He said. Ed smiled and stood up,

"Well, then…" he grabbed Al by the forearms and lifted him up easily. Al's legs went limp under him,

"Brother, wha-"

"Just trust me." Ed turned his brother around and hoisted him up. He placed Al's feet over his, and laced one of Al's arms over his shoulders. He wrapped one of his arms around Al's torso. Al was standing securely on his brother's feet,

"Brother…?" Ed lifted his leg and took a step, carrying Al's leg with the motion.

"There, see? We're already walking!" he said. He took another step. Al tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders, tears falling down his cheeks,

"W-we'll be out of here in no time."

AN:/ **100 REVIEWS. Oh my gosh, you guys you are so spectacular! I love you all, and cannot thank you enough!** I can't believe we've made it this far! And to my new reviewer, **ZekuroU**, a fond salutations and thanks! This chapter was inspired by an interpretive dance I watched on youtube. hehehe, yea. awkward. I'm not sure if I like it yet...what do you think?


	29. Only Al can ask Ed about Sex

Only Al can Ask Ed about Sex

"...Brother?" Al's voice fell on deaf ears as Ed buried his nose into the loose-leaf note book. His golden eyes scanned over the words in a rapid fire pace, his brain absorbing every word. Al sighed and picked up a pencil. He chucked it at his brother's golden head,

"Brother!"

The pencil hit it's target, Ed hissed and grabbed his head,

"Ow! What?!" Ed looked back at Al. The book Al was holding almost covered his entire lap. His round lips were pinched in a hard line, his face flushed bright red, his fingers quivered over the pages. Ed lowered his hand and cocked an eyebrow,

"What's your problem?" Ed didn't think it was possible, but Al turned even redder,

"Uh…" he started shakily, "Do you think about girls?" Ed's eyes widened, then narrowed suspiciously as pink graced his cheeks,

"Why?" Al rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick he had developed,

"Uh...no reason. I was just wondering…" He swallowed. Ed closed his book with a dull thud that sent a cloud of dust into the dimly lit study. He raised his cup to his lips,

"Wondering what?" he started to drink. Al twiddled his thumbs,

"I was just wondering...what sex is exactly…" A sudden spray of tea and slobber sprinkled over the texts as Ed choked violently on his drink. He pounded a fist against his chest and gasped. Al rolled his eyes.

"S-sex? Why are you thinking about _that?_" Ed asked shakily. Al shrugged and stuttered,

"I-I don't know! I was just reading this book and-" Ed roughly grabbed the book from his brother's grip and scanned it threateningly.

**Human Biology **

**Chapter 10: The Reproductive System**

Ed shut the book hard and threw the offensive text back on the shelf,

"Please tell me what you read before you pollute your mind!" Ed screamed. Al leaned over his legs,

"Sex is perfectly natural, Brother." Ed threw his head into his book with a dull thump,

"Don't say that word!"

"What? 'Sex?" Ed cringed,

"Yes, that one!" Al opened his mouth to argue...but just sighed.

"Fine." he said. Ed nodded and returned to his book, his face now a shade of green rather than red. Al knew it would be a _long_ time before he could really talk about this.

**AN:/ I never thought I would get this many awesome reviewers! Thanks for stickin' with me guys! Love you all!**


	30. Only Al will keep Ed Sober

Only Al can (and will) _Promise_ to Keep Ed Sober

Edward Elric didn't just get drunk. Edward…got _drunk_. His capacity for the drink was the same as his size; small.

Of course, no one knew this until the fateful day, when the Fullmetal Alchemist… got plastered.

After a slow agonizing recovery following the Promised Day, all the injured soldiers, including Al, Edward, Hawkeye, and Mustang were released from the hospital. The enemy was defeated, the danger was gone.

It was time to celebrate.

The hour struck midnight when the door to the Elric's dorm was brutally kicked open. With a horrid scream, Alphonse sprung out of bed,

"Anything but the pudding-!" he screamed, half asleep. He whirled his head to the door to find Havoc, shrouded in light, standing in the doorway. He had a cone shaped hat on his head, and two cigarettes instead of one. His uniform was unkempt and covered in nameless stains. He also had multicolored confetti sprinkled in his blonde hair. He smiled brightly at the petrified boy,

"Alphonse Elric, why are you sleeping?!" Al placed a hand to his pounding chest. His brow sunk in irritation,

"What are you talking about, Havoc?" he asked gruffly. Havoc stalked over the bed and slapped Al hard on the back,

"You're missing all the fun!" Al rubbed the sleep from his eyes,

"I repeat: what are you talking about?" he asked. Havoc looked confused, then shocked,

"How long have you been asleep?" he asked. Al looked down at his clothes and cringed.

He hadn't changed out of the outfit Ed bought him when they came out of the hospital. He knew his body needed extra sleep, but this was ridiculous; all he wanted was a ten-minute nap! How long had it been? He looked through the window, and jumped at the black of the sky.

"What day is it?" he asked.

"Tuesday just started." Havoc said. Al's eyes opened wide,

"Tuesday?! I got here at seven in the morning yesterday!" Havoc rubbed the back of his head,

"Then it's no wonder you haven't heard." Al hurriedly grabbed the crutches lying on the rusty bed frame,

"Heard about what?"

"DON'T LOOK AWAY; IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING! BASK IN THE GLOW, BIATCH!"

That voice…it couldn't be…

Al and Havoc looked just in time to see a pink and yellow buttocks bounce away as the streaker ran down the hall, his hair flying behind him in a wispy golden braid. Al's face drained, Havoc's turned green. Al choked,

"W-was that-?"

"The party."

**AN:/ Yea… so…yea. I'm not sure where this came from! I think Al will have to make sure Ed stays as far away from alcohol as possible. XD Review?**


	31. Only Ed can Wear Al

Only Ed can Wear Al

The tiny fingers in his hand tightened around his gloved palm. He looked down to his right. A little girl with dark blonde hair wrapped up in two pigtails toddled along next to him. Her green eyes accentuated the green of her fairy outfit with the ridiculously large fabric wings flapping uselessly behind her. She bit her lip against the cold and shuffled closer to her babysitter. Ed flushed pink. Al chuckled under his breath,

"Are you cold, Elyssia?" he asked. Elyssia looked up at the armor and shook her head,

"No! I'm fine." She smiled. Edward grunted,

"Well, that makes one of us." He said. "I'm freezing my a-"

"Brother!"

"-_butt_ off." Elyssia giggled. She pointed to the large house at the end of the decorated street.

"That's the last one!" she said excitedly. Ed rolled his eyes,

"Thank goodness." Elyssia leaped forward and yanked him, jerking him forward gracelessly,

"Come on!"

"Slow down!" Elyssia pulled harder,

"You have tiny legs! Run faster!" Edward clenched a fist and counted to ten in his head.

"Remind me to talk to Ms. Gracia about the art of the spanking." He said. Al sighed and shook his metallic head. He fell into pace with the other two. Elyssia stopped at the end of the cracked driveway and whirled around, her skirt flowing away from her pudgy legs like a paper fan,

"I want to do this one!" she said.

Ed and Al looked at each other, then at the house.

The Gothic structure was covered in cobwebs that, shockingly, weren't fake. The windows stood open, letting the curtains flutter eerily in the light of the candles sitting in the window sills. There was a skull sitting on the porch next to the carved pumpkins… that looked too realistic for the Brothers' liking. A mannequin dressed as a killer clown sat on the porch in a squeaky rocking chair. Al swallowed,

"E-Either those guys are really good at decorating or-"

Ed gulped.

Elyssia pinched her lips and puffed out her chest,

"Let me go! This is the last one!" Ed stuck out his finger towards the house,

"Did you even look at this place?" He asked. "No candy is worth that."

"Let me go! I can do it!"

"No, it's too scary for you. Let's go home." He said. He grabbed Elyssia's hand gently but firmly. She pulled against it,

"I have to do this one!" Edward's eyes narrowed as he yanked her,

"No! Come on!" Elyssia's lip began to quiver,

"_Please!_" she whined. Ed was about to argue, but the water in the girl's eyes made him stutter.

A heavy pause fell on the trio. Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks burning. Maes always said she was cute, he wasn't kidding. He had seen the girl before, sure, but...he never really looked at her. This kid was brutally adorable. It was disgusting.

"Fine…but one condition." Ed groaned. Al and Elyssia turned,

"Huh?" they asked.

* * *

"I hate this." Al said. Edward walked hand in hand with Elyssia up to the house. Al's helmet rested securely on his brother's head. Ed banged the armor head with his fist and glanced back to the rest of it sitting by the road. Al's body sat behind a bush, his arms crossed despondently.

"You think I like being in your face, Al?" Ed asked.

"Why are you wearing me anyway?" Al groaned. Edward rolled his eyes,

"Hey, all _I _wanted was to go up to the house with her. _She's_ the one who insisted I dress up."

"Why?"

"She said she'd be embarrassed if I didn't."

"And you just gave in?"

"No! We made a deal!"

"What deal?" Ed stuck up his nose pridefully,

"She said, 'If I wore a costume, she'd share her candy with me."

"…but it's _my head_!"

"Shut-up, they'll hear us arguing in here." Elyssia wrapped her arms around Ed's hand as the two slowly crept up the driveway. Edward felt his arms begin to buzz as she clung to him tighter. His voice softened,

"You sure you want to do this one?" he asked. Elyssia nodded, but moved closer to him.

"I can do it!" she said. They finally approached the porch and Elyssia reluctantly let go of Edward's arm. He patted her head, and the two made their way forward. Each rickety step shrieked under the weight of their boots. The two reached the door. Her hand raised shakily and she knocked. The two started the ceremonial chant,

"Trick or treat?!"

"TRICK!" The clown, that Ed would have sworn was a mannequin two seconds ago, sprang up and reached out his arms for the girl. Elyssia 's eyes shot wide, her face blanched, tears sprang to her face.

She screamed at the top of her lungs,

"DADDY!"

Edward's heart shot into his throat. Maes wasn't here.

Not anymore.

"Damn it, what did you do?!" Edward shrieked at the decoration-turned-assailant.

He lunged forward onto his knees and caught the wailing girl. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she began to bawl hysterically,

"Elyssia? Hey, you ok?" She screamed into him, pulling his jacket in her shaking fingers. Al's armor shot up from behind the shrub,

"Elyssia?!" he called. The clown laughed hysterically, doubling over in his chair,

"Happy Fear Festival, losers! Try again next year."

Ed's blood ran hot.

He glared at the fool with an utter malice that turned his vision red. He picked up Elyssia in his arms protectively.

The clown suddenly stopped laughing, and sunk back into his chair at the sight of the boy moving up to him. His golden orbs shone through the eye-holes of Al's helmet like fire. He set down the weeping girl onto the deck and pulled off his glove, revealing his automail hand. He wrapped it in a tight fist. Al sighed,

"Brother, don't do anything stupid." The clown began to shake, he defensively stuck out his hands,

"H-hey, easy man! it was just a joke!" Edward's low growl echoed in the helmet as he clutched the ruffled collar of the clown's shirt,

"Give the girl all the candy you got or I paint you with a different set of colors."

* * *

Elyssia walked triumphantly home with three full bags of candy. Alphonse looked down at his brother,

"You can give me my helmet back now." He said. Ed shrugged and folded his hands behind his brother's head,

"I kinda' like it. It's intimidating."

* * *

AN:/ **MysteriousIllusion came up with this. It was her first request, and I really loved it so I thought I would do it. :) I can take requests now, but I'm being more selective on which ones I write. **

**I'm not sure where this one came from, either. It might be crap, I don't really know; it's far too late for me to think clearly. Pop me a review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Bonus chapter: need your opinion!

** AN:/ Sorry it's been so long since my last privilege update! I had a MAJOR case of writer's block that I just got over, and this was the result. I decided to show it to you guys because I want your opinion on it, I'm thinking of making it a story. Tell me what you think!**

**PS. I will come back with new privilages soon! :)**

* * *

We lined up in a row like we always did, our heads in perfect step-stair proportions, progressively growing shorter from left to right. I was in the center, my tall brother Alden on my left and my little cousin Vance on my right clutching my hand so tight my finger's buzzed. I squeezed Brother's hand just as tightly.

We were all praying a silent prayer, too sacred to say aloud, trying to shut out the dark that seemed to be creeping up from behind.

The late light of the evening was cascading through the stained glass windows of the Risembool station, dying our fathers' golden hair shades of burnt orange and making their eyes glow in the light. My father's looked suspiciously shiny…but I shook my head. Dad didn't cry.

The train whistle sounded.

I felt my entire body tighten from head to toe and my shoulders slowly began to shake. Brother's entire frame began to cave like he had been punched in the gut. Poor Vance broke down sobbing, burying his round, flushed face into my sleeve. Seeing him cry, his golden eyes wide with desperation and sorrow, rocked me to my core. I swallowed hard, trying to erase the lump that was forming there. Dad looked at the clock, then at his watch just to see if it was correct, and looked at Uncle Al with a questioning glance. Uncle nodded in confirmation, and he scooped up his son in his arms. Poor Uncle, he had only been with Vance four years and now this…

He pulled him in tight enough to bruise him, pressing his son's face into his uniformed chest. Uncle wasn't above or against tears so he let them fall freely down his cheeks. He cradled his son as he cried, rocking him gently and whispering vacant promises that he would come home safe and sound. I felt my gut flip over and vomit seemed entirely possible.

My dad sighed deeply through his nose and knelt down in front of Brother. Alden squeezed my hand tightly and I watched him. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he sniffled, desperately trying to keep his composure. By the way my father's hands were shaking, I could tell he was just as unstable...if not more so. He pulled out his silver watch that was worn and scratched from years of use and affection and put it in Brother's hands. He put his hand Alden's cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. He smiled,

"I can still see my mom in your eyes." Dad said. My brother's eyes were a deep green shining with grey, like a forest shrouded in fog. They were like my grandmother's, or so I was told. Dad pushed my brother's bangs out of his face and tugged his long, sloppy golden braid. Brother looked about ready to crumble to pieces as my fingers lost all feeling entirely. He swallowed and gasped between suppressed sobs. My dad's breath became shaky as he wrapped his arms around Alden and held him close. Alan let go of my hand and clutched Daddy's jacket, hard. I could barely make out the whispers that passed between them. Alden forced a jovial chuckle,

"You know, I hear they have great houses in the north. And Xing is famous for its authentic pastries and bed home decor… W-what do you say we just run, and you don't go at all?" he cried into my father's shoulder. Dad's eyes closed as his lips began to tremble,

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here." He stroked my brother's hair and kissed his head many times. He shushed him gently and rocked him steadily. They stayed like that for what seemed like too short a time before Dad slowly pulled himself away from the embrace. My brother was full on crying now…and it made my heart clench. I couldn't remember seeing him cry before.

I wanted to hide and find some miraculous way to sponge this horrid moment from my mind.

Dad took Brother's hand held it to his chest. Alden clenched his fingers in the brilliant blue cloth like he could touch my father's heartbeat. Dad looked at him,

"I want you to promise me, Al." he said, "That you will watch over your mom and your sister for me. I'm trusting you to protect them until I get back. Can you do that for me?" Alden's eyes slowly narrowed, his fists clenched, and his eyes began to burn with a familiar, protective fire I had often seen in my father's eyes. He smirked,

"Dad…you know you don't have to ask." Dad smiled brightly and pulled his son in for one last proud embrace,

"Keep this for me until I get back." He said fingering the watch. Alden nodded and kissed dad's cheek.

"Y-you better come back… or Tracey's gonna' find you and kill you herself," he said glancing down at me. I felt my cheeks burn with indignation, and my eyes involuntarily shot to the ground. Daddy laughed and moved in front of me. I dug my nails into my palms,

_Don't cry._

He put his hands on my shoulders, his big, strong, gentle hands that were rough and ragged and yet so soft against my skin…

_Don't cry. _

He gently fingered my hair, and got a glazed look in his eyes, like he was staring at something magnificent...something he really wanted to make sure he remembered…

_Don't cry!_

He pushed the hair out of my face and laid a hand on my cheek. He raised my face to his and I looked into his eyes. Those giant orbs of burning fire that shone with unbelievable love for me.

_Don't! Please don't!_

Those eyes that I might not see again…

_Damn it, don't cry!_

"Tracey." My name, the way he said my name. Like a song…why hadn't I noticed before? I should have memorized it!

"Dad…" His fingers tightened around my arms as he stroked them gently,

"I want you to promise me-"

_Don't…_

"-that you won't give up on me, ok?" My heart froze, my shoulders dropped, my eyes widened, my blood ran cold.

_Screw it._

_"Damn you!" _I shrieked.

I drove my fists hard into his chest, over and over. I had all the strength of a cat, but I hit him with everything I had. His face stayed gentle, frowning at me with an understanding I didn't comprehend. My thoughts spewed from my mouth like water from a fountain; an endless pouring of everything I felt, thought, and pressed down came bubbling to the surface all at once.

"Why are you leaving?!" I screamed. "To hell with the military, Mustang, and this shitty country! I don't give a damn about their reasons! You promised you would stay, you promised you would never leave us! _You promised you would never leave me!_ Why do they need you, anyway? You're not even an alchemist anymore! You and Uncle need to stay here and take care of us! Aren't we more important than them? Aren't we?!"

Suddenly, he pulled me into his chest and held me tighter than he ever had before. I struggled, but he just held me tighter. He felt like a wave of warmth and tenderness, drowning me and suffocating my anger. I stuttered and gasped as tears began to pour into my mouth. Brother's arms wrapped around us both and the two most important men in my life enveloped me.

I wanted to stay, in that one moment for eternity. I felt my dad's voice, caressing me and soothing my soul,

"You, Alden and your mom are the most important people to me…but we can't afford to be that selfish. There are people just like us out there getting separated by this war."

"But why do _you_ have to be the hero?" I asked.

"I'm not just fighting for them; it's for you, too. I have to keep you all safe, and if that means saving the world to do it, I will."

"I-I don't need the world." I said. "I need you." He chuckled under his breath and kissed my forehead. Something wet and warm dripped from his cheek into my hair,

"Hearing that makes me so happy…you have no idea." I hiccupped and sniffled like a tiny child.

I felt weak, pathetic. Here dad was giving up everything and I couldn't even make a simple promise.

I shook my head clear and smiled,

"I'll never give up on you…ever."

"I know." Alden put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me gently back, letting Dad release me. He looked into Dad's eyes proudly,

"You save the world, then come back so we can take it together." Dad nodded and smiled,

"I will." He said.

He kissed me and my brother, and slowly got up. His moves were sluggish, strained, like everything in him was shouting at him to do the opposite. He bent down to my cousin and patted his head,

"Don't worry, Vance. I'll keep your papa safe for you." Vance kissed dad and hugged him. Ed returned the hug and Uncle put a hand on his shoulder, wiping his eyes dry,

"Brother, come on, we have to go." Ed looked up and nodded. Brother helped me stand. He smiled at me and kissed my head softly. I welcomed the touch; it was uncommon and needed now. Uncle Al and Dad turned and walked towards the train. Vance reached out his arms and stumbled pitifully towards his dad, screaming, begging him to stay. Uncle looked back at him, severe worry and remorse lining his face,

"Son, stay away from the tracks."

"No! Papa! Take me, too! Papa!" Alden scooped up our cousin and held him close,

"Sh! Don't make this harder for them, Vance." Vance cried hard into Brother's shoulder, hard from the gut sobbing. Alden set him down, but Vance hugged his leg. Our dad's climbed into the train, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders like they were already wounded. They sat next to the window, and placed their hands on the glass for one last attempt at touch. I looked at Alden…but he was staring at our dad. His eyes darkened at the tears staining our father's cheeks. He clenched a shaking fist, and muttered a curse.

"Brother?" I called.

The train whistle blew hard and loud, a cruel command to charge forward and carry our dads away. It slowly pressed forward, and we stayed in pace with their window until we were running full sprint just to keep up.

Alan held out his hand towards their worried faces and struggled to shout under his gasps for air and the noise of the grieving crowd,

"Dad, _don't give in_!" he shouted. Dad's eyes widened, his mouth flew into a smile as fresh tears began to fall down his face. Uncle laughed heartily, crying just as hard as Dad. Vance and I shared a knowing glance, and we copied the same motion as Brother. Shoving our hands for the moving window we screamed,

"_Don't give in!_" The message was repeated until the train was long out of sight. We stood, gasping, panting, drenched in sweat and reaching out a hand for the train like we could grab it and pull it back.

We stayed like that for what seemed hours, three hands reaching for the horizon.

Reaching for our fathers.

Alden slowly lowered his hand and turned to us. His back straightened, and the familiar smile I had come to admire graced his face again despite the red in his eyes,

"Come on, guys. Our moms are waiting at home." Vance sniffed and nodded,

"Ok." I nodded and took his hand,

"We've got a lot of work to do, you know." Alden looked at the watch, and clenched it tightly in his fingers,

"Yea…we do."

* * *

**AN:/ I originally intended this to be a one shot, but based on the response I get from it, I might turn it into a chapter story! Tell me what you think! ;)**

** So… fan children. Now I know what you're thinking, and please know that I am going to do my best to make these characters respectful to the originals but not so much like the originals that they're basically carbon copies. And no, they do not represent me in any way, shape, or form.**

**Alden Maes E. is Edward and Winry's oldest. He is ten in this chapter. (Green eyes and golden hair).**

**Tracey Nina E. is Edward's daughter. She is nine years old. (Blue eyes and yellow hair like her mother).**

**Vance Connor E. is Al's only child. He is four years old in this story. (Black hair like Mei but golden eyes like his dad).**


End file.
